


Breaking Fasts

by chalahandra



Series: Demonic Laundry Hunters [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Delicious Fluff, Demon Hunters AU, Gen, Shuuhei has a terrible sleep schedule, everyone likes pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalahandra/pseuds/chalahandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wield supernatural powers, and all of them have more bodies on their kill counts than they have years of age. But that doesn't mean they're not human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Fasts

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost a kind of ritual by now, coming together like this. However, rituals can sometimes go astray...

You always knew when Kyouraku re-entered the demon hunter’s headquarters - one, he carried the aroma of a brewery around him like a suit of armour, and two, he _clinked_ gently as he walked. Jack Sparrow could well have taken lessons in how to bedeck oneself in gaudy trinkets from him. It didn’t hurt that he habitually wore a long pink velvet frockcoat embroidered with flowers, either. Ikkaku had once quipped that he looked like a gay pirate (out of earshot, of course), and Nanao couldn’t help but agree.

“So, I sprinkle the salt and Nanao-san begins a generic unsummoning chant - oh, good morning, Kyouraku-san.” He smiled as he entered the kitchen doorway, leaning against the door frame like an old friend, looking over the three young (oh, so young) hunters within.

“Good morning, Hinamori-chan, Nanao-chan, Hisagi-kun.” Nanao, busy flipping pancakes, merely rolled her eyes at the overly familiar tone of voice. Shuuhei merely mumbled a vague hello into his coffee - poor dear, he very much wasn’t a morning person - as Kyouraku strolled in, abandoning his door post for a only slightly more comfortable chair. “Please, go on.” Hinamori bites her lip and nods; Kyouraku is one of the oldest (and therefore most experienced) hunters in their ragtag group, and he never shows up very often, and he never stays too long.

“Okay.. So, as I was saying, Nanao-san had begun the chant, and when I cast the salt, well...” She winces at the memory of it. “The circle exploded.” A plate of pancakes thunks down in the middle of the table, and is soon followed by maple syrup and icecream. Kyouraku frowns, leaning forward to snag a few delicious pancakes for himself. If what he remembered about Momo was correct, this was likely to have been her first unsummoning - then again, he'd been gone for a while, and could be wrong.

“It’s common for circles to explode, there’s smoke, a few flames, nothing too serious.” Hinamori’s mouth compresses into a line and her brows knit together unhappily as she tries to think of how she's going to describe the utter horror of being saturated in blood.

“The demon was aligned with Blood, Kyouraku-san.” Says Nanao as she sits down. “And the idiot summoner-to-be drew the circle in blood. Complete the circle.” She promptly ignores him as he starts chuckling around a mouthful of pancake, because Shuuhei’s fallen asleep at the table again and is about to faceplant into his coffee, and she doesn't want to have to drive him into town this early.

“Aaah, that would have been a sight to see! I remember making a similar mistake when I was young.” Shuuhei rescued, Nanao finally starts eating, and Hinamori turns to Kyouraku to continue the conversation.

“No, it was horrible! My clothes are ruined...” She paused to eat what should have been too much pancake to fit in her mouth, but she managed it admirably. Quietly, Nanao had always wondered if the ability to fit frankly alarming amounts of food in her mouth was a holdover from Momo’s days as homeless child.

“Cool water, laundry detergent, and an old washboard work wonders.” Hinamori’s eyes went wide, blinking hopefully as she chewed furiously. Shunsui chuckled at her expression, setting down his fork. “Really. They’ll never quite be the same, but it will get the majority of the stains out. We should still have a washboard, too, if someone hasn’t appropriated it for some strange purpose.” 

“Kurotsuchi might have found a use for it.” Nanao deadpanned, and took a sip of her tea. 

“Would I, now?” And she promptly choked on the liquid. Kyouraku leant over to pat he on the back, but she waved him off, coughing. To her right, Hisagi awoke with at start at the kerfuffle, looking about widely before settling back down. Kurotsuchi looked worse than usual, even lacking his habitual facepaint. Hinamori finally swallowed her mouthful, and smiled brightly at the technopath.

“Good morning, Kurotsuchi-san!” He peered suspiciously at the youngest hunter, and then hmphed, and opened a drawer.

“You’ve got pancake stuck between your teeth, Hinamori-kun.” Kyouraku and Nanao both sighed heavily. Yet another day in paradise.

“It’s odd to see you out of your den whilst the sun’s still up. What are you looking for.” Shunsui raised an eyebrow at Nanao’s harsh tone, but Hisagi and Hinamori both took no notice of it. One claw-fingered hand waved dismissively as the other rooted through the contents of the drawer. She looked as if she was concentrating particularly hard...

“You wouldn’t understand what I need them for.” She sighed heavily, and finally gave up on eating.

“If you’re investigating voudon charms, twigs are in the cupboard above your head, string of various kinds in in the drawer directly behind me, candles you already have and pins are probably somewhere in one of the laundry cupboards with the rest of the sewing supplies.” Everyone in the room paused, and turned to look at Nanao; some with suspicion, others curiosity, and one of them with a lingering look of regret.. She flushed, and got up from the table, tea in hand. “I - I’ll be cleaning my shotgun. Nice to see you again, Kyouraku-san.” Hisagi narrowed his eyes as Nanao walked out, but held his tongue until he heard her walking up the stairs.

“Hey, since when did Ise have telepathy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit it, I struggled with this one a little. Kyouraku's voice is quite hard to pin down, to be honest.


End file.
